


Riding high

by sl0ff



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mind Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl0ff/pseuds/sl0ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole can't help over hearing the inquisitor and The Iron bull when they come back from slaying a high dragon. It's up to Krem to calm the spirit down and give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding high

It started when the chargers had returned alongside the inquisitor after taking down the dragon in the hinterlands.  
The story had been recounted several times now, each iteration more elaborate than the previous as the drinks flowed freely and everyone celebrated their victory over taking down the beast.  
As the numbers slowly whittled down with the drink taking its toll on the weak and the others needing to rest their bodies (taking down a dragon was no easy feat after all) The Iron Bull returned to his quarters with the Inquisitor in tow, apparently more than happy to continue his own form of celebration if the noises were anything to go by. 

Cole didn't mean to listen in. Varric had warned him of doing so, telling him to keep out of people's minds when they went flushed faced and glazy eyed. With someone as vibrant and loud as Bull though, it was rather hard to keep his mind to himself.

"Warm touch on slick flesh, bodies pressed close as two become one. It burns, sweet and lingered. Fingers stretch making skin palpable, waiting, wanting, it boils over to hot too much maker please deeper-  
"You ok there kid?"

Cole had been so wrapped up in the sensations coming from the room next door he hadn't noticed Krem coming up to the third floor to stand beside him.  
Before Cole could answer, a loud drawn out moan echoes through from Bull's quarters making Krem roll his eyes and Cole shudder, knee's feeling weak.  
Despite having drunk more than most men twice his size could handle Krem was aware enough to put two and two together, the flushed look on Cole's face and the way he stood with his knee's drawn in together, looking more awkward and out of place than usual. 

"You hearing that? Up there?"

Krem taps the side of his head with one finger, Cole giving a small nod as he shifts in place and balls his hand together tightly against his thighs. 

"He's drowning out hurt with passion, it helps to make them forget. In there... they aren't the Inquisitor anymore, Kadan, he makes him see stars and feel like he's floating but it's- it's loud. I can't block them out"  
It was Krem's turn to nod now, knowing full well how 'loud' his boss could be. He had to share a camp with the guy after all. It had been almost impressive how Bull could manage to get laid in the middle of nowhere, but Krem had experienced enough sleepless nights to know Bull was talented.

Right now though it seemed that Bull's talents were effecting more then the intended party.  
Taking Cole's hands in his own he moves them away from the spirits thighs, evidence of his arousal outlined against the tight leather trousers he wore. 

"You want me to help?"

They had kissed in the past, soft touches along the battlements and fumbled grasps in the darkness of the tents when out on a mission, but they had never done much else then that.  
Krem wouldn't push the young man, they had spoken of consent, Krem making clear that he would only ever go as far as Cole wanted, that even if the spirit picked up desires in his head about wanting to go further that it was only a passing fancy and Cole was the one to ultimately decide how things played out. He had been worried he would do whatever Krem wanted merely to please him, but so far Cole had asked him to stop when 'it felt to much' and had made it clear what he liked and what he didn't. 

"Finger slicked with oil, pressing deeper to curl and twist, breathless, eyes wide but unseeing, hands grasping at silken sheets to ground and centre- Yes, please. I- I want you to touch me, make me feel"

Krem nods slowly, smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he takes a step back and motions Cole's to follow, sitting down on the pile of crates were Cole usual spent most of his time in the corner of the room.  
It wasn't exactly hidden away, but no one tended to venture up here without good reason, and from this angle Krem could see if anyone was heading up the stairs. 

Cole sits himself down on Krem's lap, knee's spread to brace himself against the crate, cock flushed hard against the front of his tight leathers where eh unbashfully ground himself against the front of Krems shirt.  
The spirit was tactless but at least he wasn't coy, making it clearly known what he wanted.  
And who was krem to refuse?

"This is what you want bunny? You want me to touch you here?"

As he speaks he palms the front of Cole's leathers, earning a drawn out moan in response, Cole pressing his face to krems neck and panting hotly into his shirt collar. 

"Yes! There and- and here-"

He takes Krems free hand and brings it around to his rear, Krem cupping a handful of firm flesh and raising one brow. 

"You want me to- inside you?"

They hadn't done that before. 

Regardless Cole nodded eagerly once more, pulling back to look Krem in the eye, seeming worried he had asked something wrong. 

"You don't have to-"

"No, makers breath bunny, I want to, I just want to make sure is all"

If Cole wanted him to tie him up and call him a nug then Krem would be happy to oblige, he just needed some confirmation that what Cole wanted was what he really wanted, not some passing idea brought on by Bull's own activities. 

The leathers come first, pushing them down at the front to let Cole's cock fall free. 

Krem had felt the man's arousal pressing against his thighs before but this was the first time he had seen it in full. A flushed pink head that tapered down to a thicker base, about six inches in length, and with several small freckles that spread from the thatch of blonde hair leading down from beneath his belly.  
Getting the leathers down over the others rear was a little difficult with Cole on his lap, the young man sitting up and letting Krem shimmy it down further until they eventually giving in and discarding the clothing completely. 

Luckily Cole's over sized shirt covered most of his modesty, though modesty wasn't really what Krem was going for right now.  
They didn't have lube but per usual Cole's little box of trinkets came in handy, Krem fishing around inside and finding a small corked bottle of scented oils. 

"D-dorian liked the smell, it reminds him of the gardens back home"

"Well I'm sure he won't miss a little, for good cause he'd approve of"

Krem jokes, uncorking the bottle with his teeth and then tipping some of the slick liquid over his fingers.  
Cole's skin is warmer than usual, seating himself back on Krems lap and leaning forwards, bracing himself against his chest with one arm outstretched against the wall Krem was leaning against.  
As if finding their activities as challenge, The inquisitor and Bull became louder in tow, spurring Krem on to quicken his pace.  
he traced his fingers around the spirits entrance, probing lightly and then pressing into him slowly.

Cole's breath hitched but he didn't tell Krem to stop, arching his back and then kissing up the side of Krems neck with hap hazarded open mouthed kisses. 

"You like that? Mhmm, want to make you feel good"

The lieutenant all but purred, pressing his finger to the second knuckle and then gently sliding back and fourth, gradually getting deeper each time. 

"M-more"

Cole didn't want soft and slow. He knew Krem didn't want to hurt him, but his body could take more than this, wanted more than this.

"Please"

Cole whimpers, grinding his hips down on krems digit and forwards against his chest, cock leaving a faint smear on the others shirt fabric. 

"Whatever you want bunny"

Adding more oil Krem presses in a second finger, and then a third, Coles moans growing in intensity until he hears Bull and the Inquisitor go silent for several seconds followed by Bulls bellowing laughter and renewed thumping. 

Come morning Krem knew he would have an earful for this, but right now Cole was the only thing that mattered. 

"Warm, hot. Body tight around me. Deeper, drive him to the edge, make him see stars"

The spirit repeated Krems thoughts back to him, parroting them in that breathless tone as he chased completion, fucking himself on Krems hand now and reaching down between his legs to wrap one hand around his cock, touching himself in a way that made Krems own genitals clench sympathetically. 

"Not so rough little rabbit, like this"

He brushes Cole's fingers away and replaces them with his own, giving firm even strokes to the blondes dripping length, fingers slicked in his pre come pleasing him from both sides.  
Cole comes with his whole body, shivering and doubling over on krems lap, painting his shirt with his seed and letting out a drawn out moan that continues even after his cock has spent it's last drop. When he's finished he slumps forwards, apparently none to bothered by the slick against his lower stomach, making a small noise of protest when Krem removes his fingers and then giving a lingered kiss to the others mouth, eyes half lidded and breathing shallow. 

"That...I feel nice"

Krem can only laugh in response and shake his head, brushing some of Cole's hair from his forehead with the back of his hand, resting their foreheads together.

"Nice huh? Well I'm glad. Come on little bunny, let's get you cleaned up"

Krem stands, carrying Cole with the spirits legs wrapped around his midsection, supporting him under slicked thighs, casting a glance to Bull's door where he sees one grey eye peering out from around the open gap, the Qunari flashing him a smirk and a thumbs up before slipping back to attend to his own lover, leaving Krem to deal with Cole and their ruined clothes.


End file.
